Ghostbusters Character Guide
Main Characters Jake Kong Jr. Jake Kong Jr. (voiced by Pat Fraley) is the team leader for the new Ghostbusters. His nose twitches whenever a ghost is nearby. Eddie Spenser Eddie Spenser Jr. (voiced by Peter Cullen) is cowardly and clumsy, but has a good heart and is always there for his friends. Tracy the Gorilla Tracy the Gorilla (voiced by Lou Scheimer) is the same gorilla as in the show The Ghost Busters. He helps out the team with his incredible strength and with the new weapons he invents. Ghost Buggy Ghost Buggy (voiced by Pat Fraley) is the Ghostbuster car. He can talk, fly, and travel through time. He often complains about having to work with the Ghostbusters. Supporting Characters *Jessica Wray (voiced by Susan Blu) is a TV journalist. *Futura (voiced by Susan Blu) is a sorceress from the future. *Madame Why (voiced by Linda Gary) *Belfry (voiced by Susan Blu) is a small pink bat who can give off a powerful scream. Likes to tag along on the Ghostbusters' adventures, but they usually try to keep him at the relative safety of the office. *Fuddy (voiced by Lou Scheimer) is a magician's apprentice. When the full moon is out Jake can call on him to cast a spell to help, but Fuddy's magic rarely works the way it's supposed to. *Corky is Jessica Wray's nephew. *Jake Kong (voiced by Pat Fraley) *Eddie Spenser (voiced by Peter Cullen) occasionally appeared in animated form. *Time Hopper is a scooter that Futura uses to get around. *Ghost Busters Car is the original Ghost Buggy. *Morrow is the brother of Futura *Ansabone which serves as their wisecracking phone *Shock Clock a cuckoo clock which instead has a pop-out skull *Skelevision a living TV set *Skelevator which they ride up into the machine that changes the Ghostbusters into their uniforms. *Fred is the green recliner whose arms are his hands. *Skelescope Minor Characters *Merlin *King Arthur *Unga *Noah Kong *Great Grandfather Kong *Clint Kong *Headless Horseman *Kelby the Leprechaun *John Guardian *Laser *Rae *Tempo *Copernicus Randall *Sleeping Dragon *Prince Otis *Delwin *Gwendolyn *Don Quixote *Captain Ahab *Moby-Dick *Beauregard *Gene *Bones *Professor Von Ziflin *Voodun *Foxfire friend of the Batz *The Wizard of Blackstone Villain Ghosts and Straight Villains *Prime Evil (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) is a robotic-looking ghost wizard. Extremely powerful--the Ghostbusters' dematerializer doesn't work on him unless they can make it stronger. He has trouble saying the word "Ghostbusters" and usually substitutes epithets like "Ghostbunglers." *Brat-A-Rat (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a small comic relief ghost with a rat-like face. *Scared Stiff (voiced by Pat Fraley) is a robotic ghost. Frequently falls apart from fright. *Haunter (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a hunter ghost with an English accent. Often gets in trouble for calling Prime Evil English endearments like "Old Bean" or "Old Boy." *Sir Trancelot (voiced by Lou Scheimer) is a knightly ghost. He wields the Trace Lance, the rays from which can knock people out. *Frightmare is Sir Trancelot's horse. *Mysteria (voiced by Linda Gary) is able to control mists. Extremely vain. *Fangster (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) is a "Werewolf of the Future." *Long John Scarechrome (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) is the self proclaimed "Sailor of the Seven Galaxies," a pirate-themed ghosts with bionic body parts. *Floatzart (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a short ghost with musical powers. Very rarely seen. *Apparitia (voiced by Linda Gary) is a ghostly sorceress. She speaks in the style of the classic entertainer Mae West. *Airhead (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) is a mummy with intelligence befitting his name. *Fib-Face (voiced by Lou Scheimer) is a two-faced ghost that argued with himself a lot of the time. *Big Tooth *Sweet Tooth *Cavity *Big Evil is the nemesis of Prime Evil and is always trying to take over Hauntquarters. Minor or one-off Villains *Sparky The Dragon *Corpulon *Thunder Ghosts *Great Ghost Gorilla *Big Evil's Dragon *Doctor Creep *Medusa *Cyman *Banshee *Bratarina *Hot Rod *Count Grumpette *Benny *Clyde *Phantom *Count Dracula *Prime Ordeal *Snookums *Gimghoul *Black *Red *Yellow *Harpoon *Mr. Squid *Knight Of Terror *Victor *Vampra *Moon Phantom *Sun Phantom *Weather Phantom *Star Phantom *Flossy is the female Tooth Scary that had the hypnotic guitar. *Ghoul-Aide *Beast *Beak *Beetle *Slort *Ghost Worms *Ghost Creeper *Count Freeze Category:Ghostbusters Characters